<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interrupting Hyung by MinervaJoana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723476">Interrupting Hyung</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaJoana/pseuds/MinervaJoana'>MinervaJoana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Sickfic, emeto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:29:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaJoana/pseuds/MinervaJoana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix is at the dorms alone sick with a stomach bug and he calls Chan because he gets very sick</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interrupting Hyung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix felt absolutely miserable. He had somehow caught a stomach bug, and was all alone in the dorm. He hadn’t gone to bed sick, but he sure as heck woke up feeling like death. Unlucky for him, the other seven members had already left the dorm to do various activities when he woke up. As such no one knew he was sick.</p><p>Felix had known he was sick from the moment he had woken up, and he was a bit glad that no one else was home because then he would be able to be sick in privacy for a while. The first thing he did after waking up was head to the bathroom for the thermometer. He needed to know how high his fever was. It turned out not to be very high at 100.9, so he decided that he didn’t need to tell his hyungs or his two dongsaengs.</p><p>When it hit noon, Felix decided that he should probably eat something. However his stomach had been feeling a little weird all morning, so he decided to make some instant ramen. He had only managed to eat half of his ramen before he felt full, then decided to go watch some tv in the living room while the food began to digest. After about thirty minutes, it became very clear that the food wasn’t going to digest properly, and he needed to get to the bathroom soon. He had just barely made it to the toilet in time and knew he was going to need help, so he called Chan.</p><p> </p><p>At the company, Chan for once was able to do his weekly vlive at a reasonable hour, that wasn’t the middle of the night. He was about thirty minutes in when he got a phone call. He was currently playing a song from Day6 when his phone rang. Chan’s face lit up upon seeing the caller id, and he promptly answered. “Hey Fe-” He didn’t get very far in greeting the younger Aussie as he had been interrupted by the sounds of loud gagging followed by the splash of liquid onto more liquid. “Felix, Are you alright.” All Chan heard on the other end was a soft “Hyung” before more retching. Chan hung up and knew he needed to get to the younger soon. He stopped the song before addressing Stay. “Sorry guys, I’m going to have to make this a short live today. There’s an emergency back at the dorm that I need to deal with. Thank you Stay, Thank you baby Stay. I’ll see you next time.” Chan quickly gave Stay the usual hug before ending the live and rushing to the dorm.</p><p>When Chan arrived home, he followed the sounds of puking and found Felix curled over the toilet, not puking, but looking extremely uncomfortable. He quickly moved to lean Felix against the wall, not missing the heat radiating from him, and then flushed the toilet. “Felix, why didn’t you tell you’re hyungs you were sick?” Chan asked as he grabbed the thermometer. Felix waited until his temp was read before answering. It read 102.2, “Hyung, I went to bed feeling fine, and when I woke up this morning everyone else had already left for the day. I didn’t want to ruin anybody’s day. Besides, I didn’t feel too bad this morning.” Right after Felix finished speaking, he lurched towards the toilet to puke again, but missed, and instead puked all over his lap.</p><p>Chan waited for what seemed like minutes, but was more like one, then helped get Felix cleaned up. “Do you want me to help you to your bed or the couch?” “Couch please.” Chan helped Felix to the couch, then went about gathering everything they had in the dorm they would need and texting Changbin to get the rest at the store.</p><p>He joined Felix on the couch a short while later, handing him a bucket and then turned on Doraemon. He had also started a pot of chicken broth, since he wasn’t sure Felix would even be able to handle noodles. Changbin arrived just as the broth was done cooking and got a bowl ready quickly and brought it over to the sick Aussie along with the medicine and electrolyte drinks he had purchased. The three just chilled on the couch watching various anime and helping Felix when he got sick. The two Aussies eventually fell asleep and the other five members returned home to Changbin shushing them while he cleaned out the sick bucket.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>